1 Party Power!
by Kawaii Amethist
Summary: The first tale of the Chibi-Soldiers
1. Party Power!

Party Power!!!  
  
Shadows danced along the walls the walls in a carnival of darkness. Nothing stirred in the rocky cavern. Even the busy spiders creating tantalizing their webs held their breaths. Atop a silver throne, not glistening, but dull of light, a lanky woman brushed her hair with a pearly white fish skeleton. With eyes close, the woman's rhythmic breathing breath suddenly halted. She paused, and rose her head slightly. Setting the fish comb on her silky brown lap, the woman grinned. She nodded to the darkness. "It is time," she whispered, emotionless. "Servant Shashita, go to the Mortalverse. I'm hungry." Out of the darkness, lightly stepped a corpse-like girl with two thick ponytails. "Yes, my Duchess."  
  
"Look at all my presents!" Exclaimed Minnie with delight. Mina sighed. "Don't get any ideas, young lady. Later." "But.Mummy!" "Don't you: But Mummy me, Min." Minnie pouted, and pulled on her light green locks. Minnie's friends were either busy stuffing their faces with goodies (mostly that Lita had made), discussing pop groups or chasing their siblings around the yard. All of the parents were sitting together, talking about who-knew-what. Mina had come over to investigate Minnie's hovering over the gifts. Minnie hugged her mother and battered her eyes. "Tell me: When can I open my pressies?" Mina shook her head. "Oh, Min. Five minutes, OK? Afterwards you can cut your cake." Minnie let go and clapped. "Oooooh! Goodie-goodie!" "Yo! Minnie!" Called Raeline. Minnie turned her head. She waved to Raeline, who was holding her eight- year-old brother in a headlock. She ran up and knelt down. Michael was trying to resist, and kept attempting to pull himself free. "What's going on?" Inquired Minnie. Raeline shrugged. "Teaching Mike a lesson. Yesterday, Smart-Guy here told my dad about that Math test from last week he almost forgot about. Now, for withholding info and failing the test miserably, I've gotta scrub the temple top to bottom!" "Funny, isn't it?" Smugly said Rachael as she passed by. Raeline frowned. Minnie thought it was funny. In the middle of a conversation with Roger, Chad noticed what Raeline was doing. "Rae, stop tormenting your brother," he scolded. "Unless you want to fertilize the trees too." Raeline suddenly dropped Michael. Gagging and wheezing, he retreated to an orange juice tap, where he knelt beside it, and bent his under the tap to gulp down as much juice as possible. "That hits the spot," he sighed. Robert, Ian and Tiffany were running around the yard with balloons. They laughed, and made "broom-broom!" sounds like a car. When they went by the two girls, Minnie scooped up her one-year-old sister. "Whatcha doin"?" Minnie asked. "Taxi! Taxi! Broom-broom! Pay the bill!" Tiffany giggled. Minnie looked confused. "Oooookay." She set her sister down, who ran off with her friends. "What the heck do they teach at that playgroup?" Asked Raeline. "No clue, girl." "Hey! Everyone!" Minnie heard her mum call. "It's time for the presents!" Minnie rubbed her hands together. "Oh, yeah. Magic time." As quick as the wind, lifting Rae's long tangled hair brown hair, Minnie dashed toward her presents, pushing Jo out of the way. "Hey!" Protested Josephine. Minnie rubbed Jo's shoulder. "Sorry Jo, really. I didn't mean to hurt you." Everyone gathered around Min as she began to energetically rip the wrappings off her many gifts. "Cool! Awesome! Oh, nice. Pretty! Oh, clothes. Yahoo! Huh? Too groovy!" They heard her squeak and squeal. When she was done, she smiled, satisfied. "Don't get too comfortable yet, dear," laughed Roger. "Got some strength left in you for one last pressie?" Minnie nodded wildly. Mina handed her a longish but small golden box. It looked as if it held a watch or even a necklace. Minnie carefully opened it with curiosity. It held a goldy-orange pen with the Venus symbol on atop. All of the mothers looked expectant. The others looked interested. "It's.a pen?" She asked, lifting it up to the sun. Her face bared disappointment. "You don't like it?" Mina observed. Her face matched her daughter's. Minnie's eyes widened. "Oh.Mummy! No. No. I love it. Really I do. Thank- you!" Mina wryly smiled. "Now that the beast has settled, can we eat some cake now?" Ameilia asked, breaking the near-bleak mood. "Ameilia, Honey, don't refer to Minnie as a beast please," Amy begged. Lita and Mina ran off to fetch the cake. A place was cleared on the table for the huge cake Lita had baked in honor of Minnie's twelfth birthday. "It should be good. Too bad Meatball couldn't be here," commented Raye slyly. "Actually." began Greg and Jennifer. "Meatball, huh? I believe the term is Meatball Head," corrected Serenity. They all gasped as Neo-Queen Serenity, King Darien, their four children, and Luna and Artemis with their six children walked toward them. "You guys made it!" Roger was surprised. "Of course," smiled Serenity. "I never miss a party." Rini and Luna exchanged humored looks. "Nor does she miss a chance for cake by Lita," added Darien snidely. Serenity ignored him - or pretended to - and sat next to Leda. Arcturus and Rose-Tiara sat on the grass, by their mother's feet. Rini and DJ joined their respective pals as Roger welcomed Darien. The cake was soon wheeled out. It was in the shape of a circle, but not fully round. It looked like a planet too, with orange and red icing mixed together to form patterns. "Is it.the planet Venus?" Minnie guessed. "Yep," replied Mina, proudly. Minnie was all too aware of the pride her mother took in being the famous Sailor V and Venus as a teenager. The twelve candles were lit. "Make a wish, Min," encouraged AJ. Nervously, Minnie shut her eyes tightly. When a wish came to mind, she sucked in some air, then blew it out in a raspberry at candles. They all went out at once. Everyone clapped and cheered, and blew whistles. Minnie went bright red. The candles were removed, so Minnie could cut the first slice. This birthday's pretty cool, Minnie thought to herself. But it could be better.  
  
Around Crystal Tokyo, fatigued people wondered why their eyes constantly fluttered. It wasn't a particularly hot day, so it wasn't the sun. Evening was approaching, though it was daylight savings. So it couldn't have been from sleepiness. A teenaged girl, light in skin, with two thick blue ponytails was advertising a movie theatre. "It's eighty percent off, just for today!" She called out gleefully, holding up a sign. "Hey.I'm talking to you!" She wailed. A couple of people stumbled out of the movie theatre she advertised on the opposite side of the street. "That was great, but not too great," said a guy to his friend. "I don't know, that blond was hot though," laughed the other guy. They high fived. "Oh, I'm sleepy." "Come on, it wasn't that - yyhhhrrr - bad." The girl grinned. "Duchess Vladia will be pleased."  
  
"What should we do first? Go to the arcade? Crash a disco? Perve on the hunks at the docks?" Wondered Rini out loud. Ameilia shrugged. "We could just do what Min wants. After all, it is her birthday." Rini, Minnie, Ameilia, Leda, Raeline, Rachael and Diana had gotten permission to trek through Crystal Tokyo to spend Minnie's birthday money. "How about we see a movie?" Suggested Minnie. "I'm dying to see Scream 3." "A re-re-re-remake?" Grumbled Rachael. "How boring. What about the new Kung-Fu movie?" "No way!" Yelled Rini. "How 'bout that new comedy with the bumbling detective?" "You've got your mum for comic relief," reminded Raeline. "Oh, yeah." Minnie became quiet, pondering the unusually boring gift her mum was so hyped up about. "What's wrong, Min?" Asked Leda, noticing her friend's sudden silence. "Don't you want to see a movie anymore?" "It's nothing, I guess. It's just this pen my mum gave me," she replied sheepishly, holding it up. "Oh, that?" Rachael glimpsed it. "I've got one too, so does Raeline. In fact, every one here does." Minnie gasped. "Everyone?" "Except for Devil Girl and Diana," added Raeline. "What have I told you?" Huffed Rini. Raeline shrugged. "The same thing your mother says when mine calls her Meatball Head. Talk about gene similararities, huh?" The girls all giggled. "Like to see a cheap movie?" A girl wielding a huge sign rudely interrupted, getting right in their faces. They all huddled together, terrified by the girl's insistent perkiness and claustrophobic nature. "Uh.How much is it?" Rini finally asked, stammering a bit. "Eighty percent off!" chimed the girl. "Um.Where is it?" Numbly asked Ameilia. The girl pointed to a building across the road. "You just go up the stairs." "Is there food too?" Rini gingerly inquired. The girl formed a wide grin. "Naturally, and it's completely free! What'd ya say? Hey.Where did you all go?" She looked to the other side of the street, spying the group of girls dash up stairs. "Enjoy the movie, girls."  
  
"The.Jungle.Book?" Rachael slowly asked them as they sat down in the silky seats of the theatre. "I can't believe we're doing this. It's not like we're tots." "But the whole thing is in 3D," insisted Minnie. "Our parents had to put up with 2D." "So did their parents," Raeline dryly pointed out. The movie began. The girls sat back and quietly watched the film. After half an hour, Leda became aware she was getting tired. She didn't get it. She loved the flick, so why would she be getting sleepy? "Hey," she said in a loud whisper, "is anyone else feeling drowsy?" "Yeah, that Baloo seemed funnier when I was five," replied Rini with a chuckle. "I'm serious," Leda insisted. Ameilia looked around, straining in the dark. She gasped. All of the people in the theatre were asleep! Ameilia tugged on Rini's hair. "Ouch! Ameilia, stop it!" Cried Rini. Ameilia frowned. "Rini, look." Rini stood up and peered around. Her eyes widened. It all seemed too familiar to her. "Waz up?" Minnie asked, yawning. "Come on, we've got to get out of here," ordered Rini. "It's dangerous." Rachael rolled her eyes. "Oh, please. The snakes aren't real. You don't have to worry." Ignoring the remark, Rini began to casually stroll up the aisle toward the exit door. Leda, Ameilia, Raeline and Rachael reluctantly followed. When they were safely out the theatre, Rini let out a sigh. "Where's Mina and Di?" Demanded Rini, realizing her friends were lacking in number. "Still inside, I guess," replied Rachael. "You know how stubborn Min can be when she has her mind set on something. As for Diana, I think I saw her asleep on the floor." Rini clenched her teeth. "And why didn't you pick her up then?!" All the hairs on Rachael's body shot up. "Oh, yeah." "What's the deal anyway, Rini?" Demanded Ameilia. Rini winced. "Well."  
  
"Friend like me-ee-ee," Minnie sang wearily. Minnie yawned, and looked around as she stretched. Strangely, her friends were absent. "Oh, the movie's not that bad," Minnie grumbled to no one. Minnie struggled to rise. Her eyes became increasingly heavy. She had made it half way up the aisle, when she fell to the floor - snoring. Suddenly, Diana awoke from the thud. She alertly turned both ways, then leaped onto a seat. She observed all the dozing people in the theatre, including Minnie. "Oh, no, no, no," she wept, shaking her head. Ccccrrk! Diana jumped into the air. A girl held in a blue bikini and high boots appeared. Diana shuddered as she looked at the girl's corpse-like skin. Obviously not a Crystal Tokyoan.  
  
"Goodie!" She laughed. "They're all asleep. So many Humans to steal aura energy from. Missing the movie is a definite offense - and must be punished." The girl held out her hands and began to absorb energy from the Humans. "Aura energy must be transparent," Diana whispered to herself. "Ohhh, where are the Soldiers when you need them?"  
  
"So, why were you late?" Asked Mina, resting next to Serenity on a deck chair. Serenity frowned, eying Darien who was standing with Greg and Brian. "Darien got into an argument on the Vis screen with Prince Ock of the Triet planet." "And so.?" "And so I had to clean up the mess. I wish that big idiot would for once keep his comments to himself." Darien overheard. He turned to her and smiled. "Hey, if I did that, would we be together?" Serenity huffed, and folded her arms. "I suggest you shut your trap before she really gets mad," helped Chad, who was monitoring the younger kids. "It works for me." "When do you think the girls will be back?" Luna asked Amy. Amy shook her head. "With those seven, who knows." "I'm worried about the trouble they could get into personally," expressed Raye. "My two can be so hung-strung sometimes." "Just like their mother!" Sang Lita. They all laughed. "Look, don't worry," assured Artemis. "They're probably just clothes shopping or something." "I hope so."  
  
"You're nutso, Devil Girl," laughed Rachael. "The danger's over. The Neggamoon or Black Moon, or whatever they're called are good people now." "I don't think it's them. Look, tell ya what: We'll go in, get the girls, then call our mums. Sound good?" Raeline made a face. "Fine. Whatever. We still you're paranoid however."  
  
Leda took hold of the handlebar of the door. She pulled it back. "Hey," she alerted them, "this thing is stuck." "I'll help," said Ameilia, grabbing hold of a bit of the bar. It still didn't budge. The other three girls got hold of a bit of the bar. All in a line, they began to pull back. Veins popping out of their heads, the girls spent minutes continually pulling at the bar. "I quit," Raeline wailed, falling back. One by one, the others followed. As Rini fell, her heart brooch fell from her pocket. Staring hard at it, she began to recall the thrill of a battle. A smile swept over her face as an idea dawned on her. "I have a plan!" She announced. "You're going to switch from Pink Dream to Cloud Pink dye!" Rachael cried out in mock-surprise. Rini rolled her eyes. She then held her brooch tightly and shouted out: "Moon Crisis!" They all stared in wonderment as Rini transformed into Super Sailor Chibi-Moon. Dumbfounded, the girls stood as statues as their friend kicked in the door. "Cool," was all they could say. Chibi-Moon peeked inside, to see the girl who was wielding the sign, with her hands now outstretched. "Who do you think you are?!" She demanded of Chibi-Moon. Chibi-Moon grimaced. "A superstar." "Wha.?" "I am Super Sailor Chibi-Moon, the champion of love and justice. In the name of the Moon and Earth, I will right wrongs.and triumph over evil - and that means YOU!" Her triumphal mood was shattered when she heard her friends snickering behind the door. The corpse-like girl shrugged off the speech. "I am the cute and powerful Demon Shashita, Mistress of Water." "Nice to meet you," Chibi-Moon curtsied. "Too bad we won't become buds, you won't be around long enough." Super Sailor Chibi-Moon held up her Crystal Carillon, and cried out: "Twinkle yell!" A beam of bright stars shot out shot Shashita. She lowered her arms, and rubbed her sore body. "That wasn't nice," Shashita sobbed. "Now we're going to have to play a game." Chibi-Moon armed herself, ready for an attack. Shashita materialized a jump rope made of water. She gasped, knowing she was a terrible skipper. Shashita giggled. "Don't sweat, jump it." Chibi-Moon freaked as a rope flung in front of her and began to twirl magically. "Be careful, dear. If any of that water hits you, you're going to that big hairdressers in the sky - Lord know you need it." "Hey!" Protested Chibi-Moon, jumping in time with the rope. Diana helplessly watched. "Oh, I wish Mama were here. She'd know what to do. And where's the others? I've got to find them!" Diana bounded from one seat to another, finally leaping out through the door. She landed on Ameilia's head. "Hi Di," she greeted. "What's going on in there?" Diana leaped off. "Rini's breaking a sweat in there, playing a dangerous game of jump rope." "This can not be happening," sobbed Leda. "And on Min's birthday too. I hope she's OK." Diana smiled. "She is. Just snoozing away happily." Raeline peeked inside. She gasped when she saw Chibi-Moon struggling to miss the rope. It dawned on her how serious the situation was. Suddenly, Rae remembered something her mum had said last year, handing her a Mars pen for singing at the Bunkasai celebration at school. "Carry it always," she had said. "It'll bring you good luck." Raeline had dumbly asked, "Luck with tests and boys?" Her mother just shook her head and handed her a bucket with water to wash off crow droppings from the Temple's roof. "Too far into the memory, gross," she gagged. "Sis, waz up? You look pale," said Rachael. Raeline dug into her mini-backpack and produced her pen. Rachael didn't get what had gotten into her sister. "Everyone.Get out your pens," she quietly announced. Diana's eyes lit up. One by one, they each produced the pen their mother had at one point given to them. "Girls, I don't think they're replicas. I'm pretty sure they're real Sailor Soldier pens." Leda smiled. "Wow, you're actually serious?" "Yep. Let's test the theory. If I'm wrong, we'll go cryin' to our mamas for help. Deal?" "Deal," they all agreed. In mock-seriousness, they raised their pens high. A wave of strength crashed over them. "Beta Mars Heart Power!" "Mercury Heart Power!" "Alpha Heart Power!" "Jupiter Heart Power!" Diana's jaw dropped as her friends morphed into Sailor Soldiers. When they were done, they awkwardly played with their skirts and went a bright crimson. "This.is.weird," slowly said Alpha Sailor Mars. Chibi-Mercury flexed her muscles. "This is awesome! Come on, let's kick some bad-guy butt!" "Right!" They all agreed. The girls raced into the theatre, stunned to see Chibi-Moon breaking a drenching sweat. "Oh.my.goodness!" She puffed and panted. Shashita rolled her eyes. "More of you? Oh well, more playmates. Let's play yo-yo." Shashita produced a whip. Angrily, she lashed it around Chibi-Jupiter. Shashita began to wheel her in, and fling her out. She did it over and over again. Chibi-Jupiter's eyes spun around and around. Beta Chibi-Mars barked out a laugh. "Oh, you think that's a whip, huh? Behold mine! Mars Fire Lash, Soar!" A huge whip of furious flames came to her hand. She pulled it back, and whipped it 'round Shashita. "Aaaaaaaaargh!" She cried. "My energy.You're weakening me!" Shashita let go of her whip, sending Chibi-Jupiter flying into a wall. The water rope disappeared. Chibi-Moon fell to the ground, huddling it for comfort. Chibi-Mercury noticed Minnie on the floor, snoring away like a bear. She knelt down and tapped her on the cheeks. "Hey, Min. Waky-waky." Minnie's eyes fluttered. She yawned. "What's going on? And why are you dressed like your mum?" "No time to explain. Get out that pen your mum gave you today and say: Venus Heart power. Got it?" "Sure. This is a dream, isn't it?" Chibi-Mercury sighed. "Just.do it." She helped her to her feet. Minnie grabbed her pen out from her jacket pocket. She held it up a little and sleepily said, "Venus Hear P-Power." Shashita was too distracted to notice Minnie's transformation. When she was done, she did a mighty stretch. "Hmmm, this is one bizarre dream-o," commented Chibi-Venus. Chibi-Jupiter shook her head to get to her senses. She clumsily stood up and stared directly into Shashita's eyes. "Payback time. I'm usually a pacifist, but I'll make an exception for you. Jupiter Thundernet, Seize!" An electric net appeared above her. Willing it, she flung it at Shashita. "We've got her!" Jeered Chibi-Moon. "She's still not weak enough," observed Chibi-Mercury. "Hmmm.Mercury Aquatic Hurricane, Go!" From her fingertips, she sent billions of pelts of water at Shashita. Shashita screamed. "Oooooh! You're all so mean!" Shashita grew pearly, white long fangs. With a hiss, she bit through the net. The Chibi-Soldiers shrieked as their foe escaped. "Not so fast!" Yelled Alpha Sailor Chibi-Mars. "Mars Inferno Daggers, Slice" Two burning daggers of flames appeared in her hands. She took aim, and threw them accurately at the floorboards in front of Shashita. The boards shot up as she tried to run off. One whacked her directly in the forehead. With a dazed expression on her face, and her tongue dangling to the side, Shashita fell to the floor. Shaking her head, Shashita complained, "I should've joined with Satan, better health plan." "Had enough?" Demanded Chibi-Moon. Furious, Shashita shook her head. "I'm gonna- " "Venus Love explosion, Obliterate!" Millions of golden hearts exploded around Shashita. Whining, she disappeared. The Sailor Chibi-Soldiers grinned, and congratulated Chibi- Venus for her quick thinking. "Thanks, guys. I realized this wasn't a dream when I checked and saw I was wearing my undies." Her friends made a face. "Too much information," Diana advised. "I can't believe this," began Chibi-Moon, "I get to be leader of my own Sailor Soldier team!" Alpha Chibi-Mars frowned. "You.lead? I don't think so. I'm a much better choice than you." "What about me?" Demanded Chibi-Mercury. "I'm much more equipped in the brains department." "No.ME! I'm cuter. A good leader needs has to always look their best," stated Chibi-Venus. "I'm cooler!" Whined beta Chibi-Mars. Chibi-Jupiter let out a great big whistle. They all turned to her. "What?!" "Let's go home," she timidly told them. "Maybe we can snag some left- over treats. We can discuss this later." Still argumentive, they agreed and made their way down the stairs. As they reached the end, the group saw it was way past evening. The streetlights blazed. Fire trucks and cop cars were heard in the distance, probably to check out all the commotion. "Smile!" A man yelled, flashing a camera at them. The girls gasped, and ran off. Atop the building, a dark figure on looked the girls racing away. It's cape swayed in the wind.  
  
Shashita knelt before duchess Vladia. The shadows did not dance. Nothing stirred. All was quiet in the darkness. "You have failed," Vladia stated quietly. Shashita's head hung. "Yes, my Duchess. Unwelcome pests ruined my gathering." "So they did. But you did get me a nice snack." Shashita brightened. "I admire those young girls' energy levels. Such.auras," she marveled. "Near to my power. I want it. Get it for me Shashita.I order you." Shashita rose. "I will." 


	2. Sailor Families Info

Filip Family  
  
Lita: As the proud mother of the clan, she can come out looking aggressive and somewhat dominating. Lita is famous for her restaurants, and her recipes. She tends to feel guilty for not always being there to cook for her family, but she always makes sure they eat right.  
  
Brian: He is the Claudia of the 30th Century modeling world. Brian is half Italian, half French. He spent most of his childhood traveling through Europe with his eccentric parents. Brian was once stuck-up, with a dependence on drugs and an eating disorder. His friend Roger saw him through it. A few years later, he married the strong-willed Lita, and hasn't considered an eating disorder since! Brian is a pacifist and a vegetarian.  
  
Leda (13): She is a vegetarian, pacifist and talented cook. Leda is quite shy around people she first meets, and the media, thanks to her supermodel papa and restaurateur mother. Leda can speak many languages - European mainly - and is average with her schoolwork. Leda is Sailor Chibi-Jupiter, the peacekeeper of the group.  
  
Josephine (12): Jo is a tomboy with attitude, and good friends with hockey companion Ameilia. Josephine isn't too attentive with schoolwork, as she's always thinking of her next match. Jo, unlike Ameilia, isn't too hard on people, and is encouraging.  
  
Anna (9): She's the brain of her family and always absorbed with schoolwork. Anna is a very articulate child, sensitive to people's feelings. She's sweet, but can be annoyed easily if you attack a part of her family.  
  
Clowy (7): Bubbly and plain ol' cheerful, Clowy is the silver lining of the dreariest storm cloud. She isn't the brightest crayon in the pack, but is fun to have around. Clowy wants to be a fashion designer someday, and hopes to work with her papa.  
  
Ian (3): Ian is the ticket to his papa's sanity, as he is the only other male in the family. Ian is a little clingy, and usually joins other groups of kids. He doesn't like to be alone or other people to take up his time with his parents.  
  
Kumada Family  
  
Raye: All her life she has lived at the Temple. So she has been delighted to raise her family there. Raye hasn't changed at all since her teen years. However, her life's dream has altered. Instead of becoming a model, air hostess, voice actress, ect.She decided to work in the field of herbal medical science, toiling endlessly to end suffering in other planets. She has a lab at the Temple, so she can also attend her Priestess duties.  
  
Chad: He finally realized he'll never make it as a musician, but since he still adores music, he bought an old building and turned it into F.I.R.E Records, the hottest record label around. Even though he runs and manages his company, he still is devoted to helping out at his home. Chad's not quite as naïve as people perceive him to be, which Raye learnt a long time ago. He's still very soft hearted and yes, still afraid of Raye (who isn't?).  
  
Rachael (13): Rachael was the first twin to pop out. She is a carbon copy of her mother. The teachers love her, as she is a hard worker with her wits about her. She is stylish, always with the finest first impressions. Rachael can't sing - at all - but is a talented tournament karate fighter, and aerobic dancer (she attends with Leda).  
  
Raeline (13): Rae's the image of her father, with the angelic voice of her mother. She used to do tournaments. But quit to concentrate on local concerts. Raeline is grungy and as popular as her twin is. Rae's teachers annoy her with disappointments that she's nothing like Rachael or Raye. Together, Raeline and Rachael have been dubbed The Temple Chicks.  
  
Adam (10): He is a very intelligent, yet cool boy, who tolerates his brother. Adam doesn't mind caring for the Temple, except if its gross. He is calm, and a lousy musician.  
  
Michael (8): Mike is a good friend of DJ's and much like him. He's a very mischievous boy and loves to frustrate Raeline most of all. If he could, he'd get out of Temple work. Mike is a talented musician, and especially loves rap music.  
  
Urawa Family  
  
Amy: As a top-rated medical scientist, she is high on demand. Amy works with alien physiology to determine how to treat certain disorders and diseases in other species. She began as a regular doctor, but discovered her true potential in the 30th Century, where she also found Greg again and fell more in love with him more than ever. Even though she isn't sporting herself, she gets great joy watching Ameilia enjoy her matches.  
  
Greg: Greg can see into the future, but these days chooses not to use his power. His career choice is a university teacher. He tends to act more like a friend than a teacher. Greg also doubles as a lecturer, and sometimes lectures at other universities and colleges. Like Amy, he isn't too aggressive, so it's perplexing where Ameilia gets all her aggression.  
  
Ameilia (13): At face value, this is one puppy you wouldn't want to pet. She's obnoxious, cunning, competitive and a workaholic. But there's a whole lot more to this Hockey player. Ameilia is always there for her busy parents and sibs. She often prepares dinner and sometimes pays the bills! Ameilia is obsessed to be the best at both sports and intellect, which makes her seem bitchy.  
  
Jennifer (9): Jen is just above average with intellect. She loves to see little things in the future, unlike Ameilia who refuses to acknowledge her powers. Jennifer is a bit shy, but is passionate about her ethics. She's often there to remind her sister of what's important in the long run.  
  
Robert (4): He is hardly ever seen without his stuffed red bear, Merlin. Robert is wiser than his sisters are, which depresses him. With all his smarts, he'd still rather ignore it, preferring to finger paint and watch cartoons.  
  
Right Family  
  
Mina: Athletic, cool and famous, she is a star volleyballer. She and her husband met under.undesirable circumstances, but it turned out with a happy ending. Mina can be shrewd sometimes, but she has to be grounded for her family.  
  
Roger: Roger's a stand-up comedian who doesn't appear to give mercy to celebrities or life's quirks. He's outspoken, but so lovable the victims don't mind too much (except Mina, which led to their meeting). Roger has a very responsible side too, and is by day a homemaker.  
  
Minnie (12): Someday she hopes to be a comedian like her father. Min is happy-go-lucky, and adores cracking jokes. She's bubbly and sometimes ditzy. Minnie isn't the class clown type, but is uplifting to the spirits of her classmates.  
  
Jonathan (8): Jon's athletic, and pleasant. He hangs around DJ and Mike a lot, but is less tricky. Jonathan likes to roller blade with Will, and hang out at the Skate Park.  
  
William (7): Will is a prankster, and pairs with his dad during "April Fool's Day". William is incredibly obnoxious, and won't apologize. His family tolerates his antics - most of the time.  
  
Shields family  
  
Serenity: She is beloved all over the world and the secret crush of many guys of all ages. Although a few of her skills are less to be desired, she is actually a hard worker, working in the area of business and public relations. Serenity also has to clean up Darien's messes when he either advertently or inadvertently insults other dignitaries. Serenity wants to be the best mother she can be, so she's been trying to learn to cook and do normal tasks.  
  
Darien: Darien is a true businessman, and a highly successful one. His skills are many; he is well mannered and good at hiding insomnia. As wise and well mannered as he is, he does tend to slip up every now and then, returning to his old way much to his wife's dismay. He too feels he has to try that extra bit harder to be a good father, doing this by attempting to fix things around the house - which always end in tragedy.  
  
Serena (14): Rini is exceptional at everything she attempts. She's guilty for the way she treated her mother's teenaged self, realizing what it's like to put up with a brat. Rini curses the day DJ was born, as he nearly killed their mother. As a leader, she is more willing than Sailor Moon ever was.  
  
Darien junior (8): To hide his guilt over his birth, DJ puts up a front of obnoxiousness. He is weak as a warrior and seems to need help rather than give it. DJ transforms into Mini Mask, a smaller version of Tuxedo Mask. DJ is physically weak due to a disease that robs him of vital minerals, so he has to take certain shots about five times a day. DJ is a Math failure, but loves Literature. He's presently working on a manga based on his parents' romance.  
  
Arcturus (4): The first twin to be born, Arcky is gifted in intellect. He shares a room with his twin and is rarely seen without her. Arcky's smarts tend to either insult people or intimidate them. He likes to spend time in the palace library with his father.  
  
Rose-Tiara (4): RT is bubbly, spunky and sports crazy. She's constantly competitive with her father during holidays. RT is the jealous type and hates it when people try to "break up" her and her twins' fun. While Arcky is quiet, she is anything but!  
  
Mooncat family  
  
Luna: Luna is Serenity's advisor. She usually represents the Queen if the Queen is else ware. Luna can be bossy, opinionative and snobby, but she has a heart of gold. Her strongest point is arranging people, which work well for her large family. She and the Mooncats live in a beautiful mansion, which caters for them as both Humans and as Cats.  
  
Artemis: Artemis finally got the girl! He has become best friends with Darien, and is his advisor. Artemis appears as a Human while working, but only half the time at his home. Luna often scolds him for being too easy on the kids when they do bad things, which leaves him looking like "the good guy" and her "the bad guy". Just like Luna, he's a hard worker.  
  
Diana (13): Diana is a sweet girl who dreams of being a gymnast. She does well in school in the hopes of being as good as her mother. Di is respectful to her elders, and those higher. Every now and then, Diana can be naïve.  
  
Artemis junior (12): A very polite and well-adjusted boy. He feels outshined by Di though, and maybe a little jealous. He tends to act like a "big brother" to the boys of the original Sailor Soldiers.  
  
Cupid (10): Cupid's trademark is his stylish woolen scarf. He sees himself as charming - so do a lot of girls. He's a lot like his dad, and a regular "Mama's Boy".  
  
Star (6): She's a very "down-to-earth" child. She's very clear-minded on her goals and pleasant to others.  
  
Solar (6): Solar is a calm boy, and often solemn. He likes to dispense advice to people - even if it's not requested.  
  
Crescent (6): This is one fashionable kitty! She's a bit light in the head, but boy, you don't want to get her mad! 


	3. Profiles of the Sailor ChibiSoldiers

Sailor Chibi-Soldier Profiles  
  
Sailor Chibi-Moon  
  
  
  
Name = Serena "Rini" Shields  
  
Name Meaning = Clear, unclouded Element of Influence = Purity and the soul  
  
Age = 14 Birth Date = June 30 Astrology Sign = Cancer Blood Type = O Hobbies = Painting, shopping, jogging Favorite Color = Red, pink Favorite Gemstone = Diamond Favorite Food = Pudding, blueberry pancakes Least Favorite Food = Carrots Favorite School Subject = Art Least Favorite School Subject = Japanese Language Strengths = Experience, ambition, painting Weaknesses = Needles, thunderstorms Goal = To find a goal  
  
Mini Mask  
  
  
  
Name = Darien "DJ" Shields Junior  
  
Name Meaning = Preserver Element of Influence = Hope Age = 8 Birth Date = August 3 Astrology Sign = Leo Blood type = A Hobbies = Writing stories, sleeping, practical jokes Favorite Color = Black Favorite Gemstone = Diamond Favorite Food = Chocolate, ice-cream Least Favorite Food = Peppers Favorite School Subject = Mathematics Strengths = Imagination, chivalry, stubbornness Weaknesses = Physically weak, girls Goal = To write mangas  
  
Sailor Chibi-Jupiter  
  
  
  
Name = Leda Filip  
  
Name Meaning = People's love Element of Influence = Lightning Age = 12 - 13 Birth Date = December 10 Astrology Sign = Sagittarius Blood type = O Hobbies = Cooking, aerobic dance Favorite Color = Light green Favorite Gemstone = Emerald Favorite Food = Vegetarian pizza, yogurt Least Favorite Food = Any meat Favorite School Subject = Home Economics Least Favorite School Subject = Science Strengths = Mediating, dancing, kindness Weaknesses = Public speaking, cameras, fighting Goal = To work for her mother  
  
Sailor Chibi-Venus  
  
  
  
Name = Minnie Right  
  
Name Meaning = Remembrance, love Element of Influence = Love Age= 12 Birth Date = October 2 Astrology Sign = Libra Blood Type = B Hobbies = Seeing movies, shopping, telling jokes Favorite Color = Orange Favorite Gemstone = Topaz Favorite Food = Orange cake, fruit salad Least Favorite Food = Mushrooms, fish Favorite School Subject = Art (Craft) Strengths = Stubbornness, bubbly, honesty Weaknesses = Co-ordination Goal = To be a comedian  
  
Sailor Chibi-Mercury  
  
  
  
Name = Ameilia Urawa  
  
Name Meaning = Busy, energetic Element of Influence = Water Age = 12 - 13 Birth date = September 14 Astrology Sign = Virgo Blood Type = A Hobbies = Track and field, computers, hockey Favorite Color = Light blue Favorite Gemstone = Sapphire Favorite Food = Hot dogs Least Favorite Food = Peas Favorite School Subject = Physical Education Least Favorite School subject = None Strengths = Strategy, calculations, physique Weaknesses = Competitions, arrogance, stubbornness, Goal = To be a professional hockey player  
  
Alpha Sailor Chibi-Mars  
  
  
  
  
  
Name = Rachael Kumada  
  
Name Meaning = A ewe or ewe lamb  
  
Element of Influence = Fire  
  
Age = 13  
  
Birth Date = April 1  
  
Astrology Sign = Aries  
  
Blood Type = AB  
  
Hobbies = Karate competitions, aerobic dance  
  
Favorite Color = Red Favorite Gemstone = Ruby Favorite Food = Calamari Least Favorite Food = Asparagus (fresh) Favorite School Subject = Physical Education Least Favorite School Subject = World History Strengths = Fashion, meditation Weaknesses = Bad temper, dirt, singing Goal = To become the world champion of karate  
  
Beta Sailor Chibi-Mars  
  
  
  
Name = Raeline Kumada  
  
Name Meaning = A ewe or ewe lamb Element of Influence = Fire Age = 13 Birth Date = April 1 Astrology Sign = Aries Blood Type = AB Hobbies = Writing and composing music Favorite Color = Purple Favorite Gemstone = Ruby Favorite Food = Fugu Least Favorite Food = Asparagus (canned) Favorite School Subject = Music Least Favorite School Subject = Home Economics Strengths = Singing, competitions, supernatural Weaknesses = Dancing, bad temper, in closed spaces Goal = To become a singer  
  
Diana  
  
  
  
Name = Diana Mooncat  
  
Name Meaning = A goddess Element of Influence = Moonlight Age = 13 Birth Date = May 29 Astrology Sign = Gemini Blood Type = B Hobbies = Reading, gymnastics, researching Favorite Color = Silver Favorite Gemstone = Kermesite Favorite Food = Trout (fresh) Least Favorite Food = Porridge Favorite School Subject = Literature Least Favorite School Subject = Music Strengths = Encouragement, acrobatics, flexibility, manners Weaknesses = Boys Goal = To be a gymnast  
  
Sailor Chibi-Pluto  
  
  
  
Name = Suzy Quartz  
  
Name Meaning = A white lily Element of Influence = Time Age = 5 Birth Date = October 25 Astrology Sign = Scorpio Blood type = A Hobbies = Following her parents, dreaming Favorite Color = Bright red Favorite Gemstone = Garnet Favorite Food = Caramels, fairy floss Least Favorite Food = Broccoli Favorite School Subject = Free reading Least Favorite School Subject = Spelling Strengths = Chivalry, espionage Weaknesses = Co-dependency, spiders Goal = To be a Time Sage  
  
Sailor Chibi-Saturn  
  
  
  
Name = Hilary Holly  
  
Name Meaning = Cheerful, merry Element of Influence = Death and Healing Age = 7 Birth Date = January 3 Astrology Sign = Capricorn Blood Type = AB Hobbies = Eating, reading, video games Favorite Color = Light purple Favorite Gemstone = Fluorite Favorite Food = Noodles, custard Least Favorite Food = Cucumbers Favorite School Subject = Mathematics Least Favorite School Subject = Literature Strengths = Public speaking, athletics carnivals Weaknesses = Worrying, bright lights Goal = To be a lawyer  
  
Sailor Chibi-Neptune  
  
  
  
Name = Miranda Tenoh  
  
Name Meaning = Admirable  
  
Element of Influence = Water  
  
Age = 10  
  
Birth date = January 20  
  
Astrology Sign = Aquarius  
  
Blood type = O  
  
Hobbies = Researching Earth  
  
Favorite Color = Gold  
  
Favorite Gemstone = Aquamarine  
  
Favorite Food = Hamburgers  
  
Least Favorite Food = Mushrooms  
  
Favorite School Subject = World History  
  
Least Favorite School Subject = Science  
  
Strengths = Open-minded, piano, supportive  
  
Weaknesses = Confessions, naïve  
  
Goal = To be a fashion designer  
  
  
  
  
  
Sailor Chibi-Uranus  
  
  
  
  
  
Name = Alexia Tenoh  
  
Name Meaning = a defender of men  
  
Element of Influence = Earth  
  
Age = 16  
  
Birth Date = March 22  
  
Astrology Sign = Pisces  
  
Blood Type = B  
  
Hobbies = Surfing, motorbikes, boxing  
  
Favorite Color = Marine Blue  
  
Favorite Gemstone = Amber  
  
Favorite Food = Fried chicken  
  
Least Favorite Food = Cherries  
  
Favorite School Subject = Physical Education  
  
Least Favorite School Subject = English  
  
Strengths = Surfing, violin, calculations  
  
Weaknesses = Single-minded, boys, empathy  
  
Goal = To be a psychiatrist 


End file.
